1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of machines and techniques for grinding nuts for purposes of making nut butter, in this instance, the machine being particularly adapted for making completely pure peanut butter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is considered that the combination of the machine and the particular technique involved in the handling of the nuts is unique in the art. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,127 is known however, this patent disclosing a machine for delivering and dispensing peanut butter not being relevant otherwise to the machine and technique of the herein invention as described in detail hereinafter.